What doesn't kill you, makes you
by IceDragonflyMistress
Summary: Garcia's been kidnapped and now the FBI must find and enlist the help of a super-hacker v0mitorix, but where will they go from there? Reid/OC in later chapters...many, many OC's. And Reid may seem a bit OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry its kinda short. Well yeah. Also sorry about the title, couldn't really think of anything. It seems kinda half-assed and it kinda is. I promise the next chapter will be better!

* * *

Reid woke up that morning feeling rested, considering he got in late that night. He almost expected someone to be there with him. Reid never thought much about his love life. Frankly it was depressing and almost a waste of time, with his job and all. Sure Hotch had been married, but he'd also been divorced and Morgan couldn't hold a steady relationship(whether it was because of his job or just because he couldn't escaped him.) JJ had a son and Will but Reid knew it was hard for her.

Reid had always wondered when he would meet someone he could be with. Reid stepped from his bed and onto the shocking cold floor. He yawned and rubbed his face, standing and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and went to make a pot of coffee. He began thinking about the paperwork that he probably had piled up on his desk to finish. He poured himself a cup and took it with him to his room. When he reached his closet he decided he should wear something different, and attract some attention to himself. On second thought, he decided not to. Finally pulling out a shirt and sweater combination, he decided on wearing jeans instead of khaki pants today.

He changed and finished his coffee on the way back to the kitchen, feeling accomplished in some way. He filled a travel mug with more coffee and headed towards the door. Grabbing his messenger bag, he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. He took a moment to help his neighbor with some groceries and then headed out to his car.

He didn't use his car much. It wasn't insured because it would cost too much money and he needed that money to send to his mom. It was almost cheaper to take public transportation anyways. He didn't bother turning on the radio so the drive to Quantico was quiet. He got there earlier than everyone else, everyday, by about 20 minutes. He started on his reports, and by the time he was finished the first, Morgan had just walked in.

"Hey pretty boy. Any coffee in the break room?"

"Should be. Hey you know that 65% of coffee is drunken before noon?"

"Fascinating." Morgan said as he wandered off to the break room. Reid shrugged and followed him.

"Hey Morgan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah kid?"

"How do you pick up women?" Morgan almost choked on his coffee.

"Pick up women?" Reid nodded. "I, um, can't really explain it." He frowned. Reid just stood there. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I was just thinking about it before work."

"Reid, why don't you ask Garcia when she gets in?"

"Why would I ask Garcia?" "Cause she can explain it better." Reid just nodded and went back to his desk. And so he waited. Hotch appeared a short time later and then Prentiss but no sign of Garcia. Hotch came out of his office.

"Has anyone seen Garcia?" Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly Kevin Lynch ran into the room.

"Penelope is gone!" Prentiss gasped, and Morgan looked angry. Reid felt shocked.

"What happened?" He heard Hotch ask, trying to keep Kevin calm. Reid's hands gripped the handles of his chair until his knuckles were white. He didn't want this to happen again.

"I went to pick her up this morning and when I went in no one was there. I checked everywhere, and all I found was this note." He was close to tears. Hotch took the note from him and read it over.

"Reid, go with Morgan to the police station and go to her apartment. Look for any evidence." He nodded and got up form his chair. When they were out of the room, Kevin remembered somebody.

"I do remember her talking to someone. A hacker friend on this game."

"Do you know her name?"

"v0matorix. That's her screen name."

"Can you try to find who it is?" He nodded and stood up, prepared to find this person, and get his lover back.

* * *

Hey so yeah next chapter should be better and you can find out who is v0matorix is! : D Bet you're excited!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry about a REALLY late update. I'm trying to do it faster now, but I'm extremely lazy (no surprise.) and the craziest sequence of events that no one would believe as an excuse just happened to I'll tell you anyways!

So about a week after I posted the first chapter(which was due to laziness, I admit) I was on the bus with my friend going to school, we got off and living in Canada, the ice is so trecherous for clumsy people like me, so I slipped (Of course) and sprained my writing hand (Of course) and couldn't write or type for a whole three days! (of course)

Then after the three day weekend I woke up on the tuesday, all prepared to go to school when i got out of bed and :0 Collapsed! I had a fever! Oh My Gosh! coupled with a migraine (of course) I couldn't get out of bed! So the next day I took to watching the newly bought 4th season of Criminal Minds :D Yay! But then the fever was getting worse D: So I was all like HALLUCINATIONS! And I called in sick for work ): and my manager was not happy. So he was all like just don't get me sick. And then yesterday (friday) I went to school and I was all like I'm Alive! and people applauded me in my Comm. Tech. class(no joke, I love that class : D) so then friday night came around and I got back from work and I was on fanfiction on my ipod in my room and I was all like OMG I never updated my story! But I was too tired to do anything! So I went to sleep! And woke up this morning and wrote this whole chapter cause I felt guilty!

I hope its not boring. Its a lot of questioning people :/

* * *

Kevin walked into the conference room carrying a file. "I found her."

"It was a her?" Morgan asked. He nodded.

"Her name is Adelaide Hender. She has no history of criminal record, however she can't seem to keep a stable job." He showed them a picture on the screen. They found a brown haired, green-eyed girl staring back at them. She had a chubby sort of face and "She does however have a history with hacking. She worked for a computer software company for a short while and her main focusing was the security of the program."

"How does that involve hacking?"Hotch asked. Reid spoke this time.

"Well in many computer companies, they hire hackers to test the security and then make changes and send it to the next employee to test. It helps to ensure security."

"What was the program she worked on?" Kevin shook his head.

"Its not listed in her file."

"Do some more digging and find it." He motioned for Rossi to get up. "We're going to find her."

They walked out of the room and Kevin followed after, going towards Garcia's office once more.

When Rossi and Hotch are outside in the FBI van, Rossi turned to Hotch looking at Adelaide's file. "So how come Garcia was on the list of hackers to keep a look out, but this girl wasn't?"

"Never caught?"

"I suppose that must be it." Rossi looked at the name. It looked familiar. He shrugged it off. He had met so many people in his career, it is possible he met someone with a similar name. The girl herself didn't look at all familiar and so he thought it to be just that. Her apartment building was at least a half an hour to fourty five minute drive from the Quantico office.

They pulled up beside this run down looking apartment building. Walking up, Rossi pushed the button for her apartment number. No one answered. Hotch pulled out his cell phone,

"Reid, does she have a work address?"

Back at the office, Reid motioned to Morgan walking out of the conference room. "Yes, me and Morgan were heading over there now."

"Just ask her some questions about Garcia. Don't take her in or anything. We don't need that on our hands."

"Got it." He hung up. "Morgan we're going to her work. Shes not at home."

"Where is her work?"

"A club called, Cats Cradle?" Reid said looking at the file on his desk. Morgan nodded and they were on their way.

When they got to the club, the music was loud, despite the earlier hours. It was only 3 o clock and there were already people drinking and some who looked already drunk. They went immediately to the bar.

"Excuse me?" Morgan called to the bar girl.

"Well what can I get you?" She smiled a predatory smile. Her hair was laced with blue and orange. "Do you have an employee named Adelaide Hender?" She looked shocked.

"What do you want with Addy?"

"We're with the FBI, we need to ask her some questions." Her expression turned dark.

"What is this regarding?"

"It regarding a missing person. Shes not a suspect, we just need to know where she saw her last."

"I'll get here for you."

Reid turned to Morgan. "I think you just got her in trouble." They looked over to see the girl they just talked to, speaking angrily to someone else. The second girl walked over to them. She looked almost nothing like her picture but she was defiantly Adelaide. She had multicoloured streaks through her hair and it was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her green eyes had shades of aqua in them that they had never noticed in the picture and her body type was more distinguished thenthey had seen in the obviously much younger her in the picture. She wore camoflouge pants that came up just below her belly button and a sleeveless shirt that followed every curve of her body.

"I can speak to you in 5 minutes when I take my break. I understand its important but I can't speak with you right now." Her tone came out sugary but harsh. Like she didn't want to speak to them. They detected a slight accent but they couldn't tell over the music.

"Alright. We'll wait outside."

Sure enough 5 minutes later she came out. "Now what is this about?" Her accent was southern. It wasn't very strong, just a slight drawl to her words. Morgan took out a picture of Garcia.

"Have you seen this woman?"

"No."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. Is she the one who is missing?" Reid spoke.

"Is your hacker alias v0mitorix?" She visibly stiffened. She nodded slowly.

"You're the last person she had contact with."

"Whats her name?"

"Penelope Garcia."

"I know her." Reid raised his eyebrows. " I spoke to her on a gaming site not too long ago. Maybe two, three days."

"Did she act strange? Say anything you didn't know?"

"No, we chatted a bit as usual and then said she had to go, she had work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"I assumed it was work she brought home with her. I never knew what she did for a living. She never told me."

"And she never said anything strange to you?" Morgan continued.

"No never." Reid looked over at Morgan.

"We'd like for you to keep an eyes out for anyone acting strangely around you. Anyone that sounds odd or says odd things while you're online." She nodded once again. They thanked her and left.

They got into the car and Morgan said, " I don't trust her."

"Why not?"

"Did you see the way she looked at us?"

"It was accusatory, yes, but that's how most people look at us."

"I agree, but this was different. This was as if we brought up some memory or something."

"Maybe we should come back at the end of her shift." Reid opened a file.

"Fridays she works three to ten at the club. It also says she use to consult for a company."

"What was the consult?"

"Computer security. She was helping them create a program that will detect a virus and destroy it before it kills the computer. She made a lot of test runs."

"Why did she stop?"

"They fired her." Reid said, surprised. "They demanded the program and she said it was too soon. They accused her of creating a super virus to destroy they're computer systems and bankrupting they're company. She was arrested but her computer was checked and files extensively rifled through and all charges were dropped and released immediately."

"Lets go talk to the manager." Morgan pulled out of the club and towards a company called McLain Industries.

"Yeah I remember her. I never hired her. My personal assistant did. Once she was suspected, I fired him and her right away."

"What was the assistants name?"

"Ian Colls. I don't know where he is now."

"What did Adelaide act like when she was here?"Reid asked.

"She kept to herself. After we hired her we thought it would go faster with a team but she refused the help of a team. She said it would be fine with only herself and even gave us reason of why we should save money. She had a lot of wit and it seemed experience with speaking to corporations, but she never got to know anybody in the building, just came and left everyday with just a Hello, and Goodbye, and not even so much."

"How did Ian Colls act around her?"

"He was very friendly to her, always inviting her out to lunch, to which she'd refuse. She was so uncomfortable around him, but he seemed to genuinely want to be her friend." Morgan opened his phone.

"Kevin, I need to look for an Ian Colls."

"Do you think he would've kept contact with Adelaide?" Reid asked the manager.

"I'm not sure. He might've tried, but the way she pushed him away, I doubt he would've succeeded."

"Thanks." Him and Morgan walked to the elevator when Morgan's phone rang.

"What do you have?"

"Ian Colls works for Bay Forest Company, down the block from McLain as a telemarketer.

"Thanks Kevin."

They reached the building and walked in to find a crowded and noisy room full of people talking on the phone or phones ringing. They walked up to what was seemingly the main desk. The lady at the desk was probably about middle aged and not looking too pleased about her job.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked in a fake sweet tone.

"We're looking for an Ian Colls." She looked up.

"Feds?"

"FBI . We just need to ask him questions about a missing person."

"Right away." She got up form her desk and walked down one of the rows to a desk. At the desk sat a scrawny man, more so than Reid, and when he stood up they could see he was a little on the shorter side. He had glasses that framed his face and dull black hair. The paleness and bruising under his eye made it looks as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

"I'm Ian. This is about a missing person?" He held his hand out to shake. Morgan shook it, Reid just waved quickly.

"Lets go outside to talk, if you don't mind." He spared a glace over at the prying secretary.

Once outside, Reid asked the first question. "Do you remember Adelaide Hender?"

Ian laughed nervously. "Of course, I do. Is she in trouble?"

"Did you keep contact with her after McLain fired you?"

"I tried, and returned a few of my calls, we went a couple of times, but shes a very private person."

"Anything else you could tell us? How she acted outside of the office?"

"She didn't like to take charge of a situation when she was out of the office. Anything other than computer hacking and programming were just not her forte. It was almost like if she didn't know what was happening she felt she couldn't control it, almost like it scared her or made her uncomfortable."

"That suggests something happened to her in the past that she couldn't control. Her mind is making up a solution to that problem." Reid said.

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"No, not really. Occasionally we send emails to see how each other are, but I assume she's very busy."

"Have you ever seen this woman?" They showed him a picture of Garcia.

"Shes familiar. I may have interviewed her for the same spot as Adelaide."

"Why did you hire Adelaide over the other applicants?"

"She described the program in full to us and told us how she would make it. She seemed to already have it figured out so the Mr McLain said to hire her, saying the program would take less time when she knew what she was doing."

"Mr McLain helped you when you hired the applicants?" Ian nodded.

"I did the first interviews, separated from there and then we both did the second interview. He had to have final say."

"He told us you hired Adelaide."

"He was definatly the one who made the choice. I try to be friendly to everyone in the workplace so I took it upon myself to invite her to lunches and everything."

"We need to go back and talk to Mr McLain." Morgan said sighing. "Thanks for you're help kid."

They went back to the company only to have a secretary tell them that McLain was in a meeting, and would be that way for the rest of the day. They went back to the office and briefed JJ, Rossi, and Hotch on what they found about her.

"I don't think she is a suspect, but we should keep her on the suspect list just in case. Re-read the note, Reid and compare it to her behaviour. Morgan you go back to Garcia's apartment and see if they found any evidence." Reid took the note to his desk and pulled out a notepad.

_She deserves it. Stealing away the attention of the one I love. Why is she so special? I am just as special. Until I get their attention back, this whore is mine. That's what she is. An internet whore. I'll teach her the consequences of stealing what is rightfully mine._

The note was defiantly from a disorganized criminal. However it looked like it was calmly written in a fine, neat script, so it was defiantly from a woman.

"Kevin, did you ever have anyone come on to you at all? Flirt maybe in front of Garcia?"

"No, not at all."

"Did she talk to any guys on the internet? Maybe she attracted they're attention? Made somebody jealous?"

"The only friend I knew about on her game was v0mitorix. That was it."

Suddenly the phone rang at his desk. He answered it. "Dr Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Reid? Its Adelaide Hender."

"Whats wrong?"

"I got sent home early from work with my friend Francine, the one you talked to before me. I just uploaded my computer." He put the phone against his neck.

"Hotch! Adelaide's on the line!" Hotch came from his office.

"Whats wrong?"

"Dr Reid. Penelope just came online." She whispered into the receiver.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember...this was written out of guilt :P

The next chapter is coming hopefully soon, unless you know...I suffer yet another condition.

Review...please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so yeah second chapter in two days! Bet you're proud of me : D

Oh yeah so for stefi: I'm not sure what part you don't get so I'll try to outline most of it,

So the hacker v0mitorix is Adelaide. Adelaide was hired by the Mclain companies to create a security program, I didn't say what they did cause I just made them up on the spot and I still got nothing. The manager is Mr McLain and the nerdy guy Ian was the assitant who hired Adelaide. I'm not really sure why I made Mr McLain to lie to the feds about hiring her, but I guess I'll fit it later. Also if one of the characters seem kinda OOC thats my fault cause I sorta suck at writing other characters but my own :P And now you'll find out why Garcia came online her RPG account. If you re-read it and understand it, then this little bit can be for whoever didn't understand the first two chapters.

Anyways I hope I summed up this chapter okay :)

* * *

Reid gaped like a fish. "Hotch, she came online."

"We're going down to Adelaide's house, tell her to keep Garcia on." Rossi and him walked out.

"Adelaide is she talking to you?"

"Not yet."

"Okay talk to her, but don't say anything that makes it look like you know shes gone, in case its the unsub."

"Unsub?"

"The person who took her."

"I asked her why she hasn't been on for a few days."

"Good, good. Has she answered?"

"She said she wants to meet me somewhere. What do I say?"

"Ask her why." She paused.

"Its not Garcia."

"What did she say? Word for word."

"She said she knows that I know the 'whore' is missing and that my attention has been drawn from them too long."

"The unsub must be someone close to you. Is there anyone that seems jealous when you talk ot men or woman at your work? Anyone that doesn't want you to get close to anyone else?"

"Oh god. Francine. She wanted to be my best friend ever since I got hired at the club. Shes practically obsessed with me."

"Agent Hotchner and Rossi are on they're way over, tell them what happened. They'll know what to do."

"Alright." She hung up the phone.

She got up and started pacing around her small apartment. She went to the kitchen, got a glass of water to calm her down. She sat back at her computer. She went to the internet and loaded and IP address that was reserved for her and a few others she trusted on the web.

Once on she typed a greeting. Almost immediately someone responded. She asked her friend to help her trace the location of the computer the person could have been using. Her friend was a math genius, even if he never admitted it. It would be a matter of minutes before she had the coordinates to give the agents.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked to see two men, one of which I recognized. I opened the door. "Agent Rossi and Hotchner?" They nodded. "I asked my friends to help trace the computer they were using and we should have the coordinates soon. Its a girl and Reid thinks its my friend Francine. It wasn't Garcia online, it was her, and she wanted to meet me, but she didn't give me a location, so I think she wants me to find them."

"Did she say anything else that caught your eye?" Hotch asked. She scrunched her nose.

"They called Garcia a whore. And she said that my attention has been drawn away from her for too long." The computer beeped. "That's the coordinates."

"Does Francine know you were a hacker?" Rossi asked.

"Not that I was aware of, but as I told Dr Reid, when I was first hired she was practically obsessed with me."

"What are the coordinates?"

"They point to 14th and Main street." (A/N I totally bullshitted that.)

"Lets go." They all went outside to the car and drove off, sirens blaring.

They got there in record time and Adelaide was the first to jump out of the car. "Francine! Where is she?" She yelled. Her cell phone rung in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hello Addy." Francine said over the other line.

"Where is she, Francine?"

"You don't need to worry about her. Come in, we can be together. Don't bring the FBI Agents you brought."

"You're playing with someones life."

"Apartment 2C." And she hung up.

"Apartment 2C." Adelaide repeated.

Rossi nodded. "We'll call the team and the police."

"Put on a vest." Hotch said handing her an FBI vest. "She may be armed." The police were almost there by the time she headed to the front door. Finding it unlocked, she walked slowly up the stairs, scared of what she may find.

She walked to the door of apartment 2C and breathed deeply. The door was ajar. She pushed it open. The apartment was a dump. Even worse than her place. The couch was all beaten up, and there was a small shitty tv across from it. But what really drew her attention was her friend Francine standing in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"Francine." She whispered.

"See? Isn't this a great place to start our new life?"

"Francine." She said a little louder. "You have to let Garcia go." Suddenly Francine looked furious. She marched over to Adelaide and punched her.

"You! After all I've done for you! You're still thinking about her!" Adelaide steadied herself on a small table. Her head was fuzzy and she could feel blood running down her face.

"Its not right!"

"What is it? Religion? Work? Why can't we be together?"

"I don't- I don't want to." She looked taken aback.

"But you do." Adelaide shook her head slightly. Francine screamed and kicked Adelaide. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. "Why not? Whats wrong with me?" She screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

"I just...I just...don't." Francine shook visibly with rage.

Then the door was kicked open and Francine was already on the floor with more than one gun pointed towards her. Adelaide blinked and Dr Reid came into focus above her head.

"You okay?" He asked. She blinked again and tried to sit up. He helped her up and onto the couch.

"Why did you come in? She wanted me in here alone."

"We heard a scream. We didn't know who it was so we guessed it was you." She nodded slightly.

"Is Penelope here?" Reid looked over somewhere.

"Yeah. She was in another room. Shes unconscious but shes being taken to the hospital now. I'll take you over myself."

"Thanks."

–

A little while after reaching the hospital they put Garcia into a room and a stuffy looking doctor said, "She has a sprained wrist and a bruised head as well as a couple bruised ribs. She'll be fine. Shes just resting right now. You can go sit with her if you like."

Morgan went and sat with her, while Reid was down in the emergency with Adelaide. She had a minor concussion and some bruising on her abdomen but it wasn't that extensive. Overall they all made it out of the situation with barely a scratch.

A few minutes after Morgan sat down and was almost finished his coffee, Garcia stirred on the bed. "Morgan?" She whispered after a minute or two.

"Yeah, baby girl. I'm here."

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's home sleeping. He's exhausted from today and we promised to call when you woke up." She nodded. Suddenly Reid and Adelaide appeared in the doorway. She looked nervous.

"Hi, I'm Adelaide." She said, quickly walking over to Penelope's bedside.

"I'm Penelope Garcia." She held out her hand. "Its good to finally meet you." Morgan got up and walked over to Reid.

"Lets give them some privacy." Reid nodded and they walked out of the room of the two girls who were finally meeting face to face.

* * *

Okay I'm not sure about anyone else but I think my writing is a little weird... maybe cause I think I suck...

Well when I write I kinda invision it like a movie..or a tv show, so if you do that maybe you can follow along or try to see it like I do, but if you like it then...I'm not one to complain :P

Review, please! : D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded, and I'm not giving you any excuses cause yeah...I was lazy. Anyways one of my friends at school stormed up to me today and forced me to upload, and trust me. It was scary. Anyways enjoy, the rest of the case will come out soon.

* * *

The police sirens blared through the streets of DC, heading towards Cat Cradle. An FBI car pulled up in front of the club. Other police cars were already at the scene and a couple of police officers were trying to calm a girl with multicoloured hair. She was crying and hyperventalting by the looks of it.

Garcia got out of the car as it came to a stop and ran to her friend. "Adelaide!"

"Garcia?"

"What happened?" Morgan asked the police officer as he followed Garcia out of the car.

"Dead body. Dropped from the top of the club. Hit the poor girl as she was taking out the garbage." Morgan looked at Adelaide. She had specks of blood on her and looked generally stricken.

"Cause of death?"

"Multiple stab wounds."

Morgan sighed. "Why were we called?"

"There have been a couple others killed over the course of two weeks."

"Same signature?"

"Seems like it. Stab wounds, drops them from a building."

Another car pulled up full of FBI agents. Hotch exited the car first with an air of authority about him. Rossi followed and Reid got out of the backseat. Reid immediately ran to Adelaide. He spoke softly to her while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We've already been updated. How long has she been dead?"

"We're putting at about 3 hours ago."

"So she was already dead for an hour before she was dropped from the roof?"

"Who would take the time to kill somebody and then wait for someone to come along before killing them?" Rossi asked no one in general.

"Maybe he didn't wait..." Reid said staring at the roof. "Is there an apartment above the bar?" He asked Adelaide.

"Yeah." She sniffed. "But no one has lived there for years. If anyone did, the club would collect the rent." He walked forward. "Guys theres a balcony."

"You think she got stuck on the balcony, Reid?" Morgan asked walking forward.

"Yeah. Adelaide, do you have a key for that apartment?" She stood up shakily,

"Yeah. I'll go get it for you." She wiped her eyes again before walking into the now empty club.

Adelaide had been promoted since her boss and supposed friend was arrested for kidnapping Garcia. She now had closer ties with the FBI but didn't like to talk to them. Reid thought she still didn't trust them.

She returned with Garcia at her side and handed over the key. "I'll take you home sweetie." Garcia said quietly, while putting her hand on Adelaide's shoulder.

Adelaide nodded and walked away with her.

Several minutes later, the FBI were scouring the top of the club, trying to find any trace of a murder weapon or a clue as to who the suspect was. Reid went immediately to the balcony to check for any signs of blood.

"Guys, she was defiantly on this balcony. There's blood on the railing." Morgan came with an evidence bag and they sealed it.

The coroner walked into the room. "No signs of sexual assault, but defensive wounds on her fingers and legs."

"So not a sexual sadist." Hotch said.

"And he doesn't feel remorse, the way he rids of the bodies. Its almost like overkill." Morgan commented.

"So he doesn't like women, but hes not abusing them sexually. Is there a connection between the victims?" Rossi asked.

"None so far." Reid said. "We'll talk to JJ and Garcia later to find out more." They nodded and headed home for the rest of the night.

As they were walking to the car Morgan stopped Reid. "Do you think Adelaide has something to do with this?"

"What? No, why?"

"Think about it, Reid. Shes already been criminally charged, been suspected of a kidnapping, what if this one is true? What if she is behind this?"

"She doesn't fit. Adelaide would never hurt somebody else. She looked scared when we saw her, she even had a sprained arm from the fall!"

"I'm just saying watch out. She was the only one at the scene when it happened. She has no witnesses, and that's not a good sign." Reid sighed and got into the van.

The next day, Adelaide went to the FBI building first instead of the club. She sat in an extra chair in Garcia's computer room.

"What are you looking for?" She asked Garcia.

"I'm pulling up records of the victim."

"Oh." She leaned back in her chair. "I'm going to go get some coffee." Garcia nodded, still staring at the computer screen. She walked out and towards the break room.

"Adelaide!" She heard from behind her.

"Hi, Reid."

"How are you doing? After yesterday..."

"I'm fine. Today's my day off so I decided to come sit in with Garcia. I am a computer genius after all." She smiled.

"Right." They walked into the break room and poured they're coffee in silence. As Reid was adding his copious amounts of sugar, she spoke.

"Why do you think they chose the club?" Reid sighed.

"We don't know yet. It could be any number of reason whether they have a connection to it or-"

"No, Reid. I mean, what do you think? Personally."

"I don't know."

"I think someone has been watching me. I get the feeling all the time nowadays."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because It was right after you arrested _her_ and I wasn't sure about it. It was just a feeling." He nodded. She sighed and spoke again. "I'm going to go back with Garcia."

"Okay. We'll let you know if we can spare you some details."

"Thanks." She looked at him one last time before walking out the door.

On the way back to Garcia's office, she was almost hit by a Garcia on high speed towards the conference room. "Sorry Addy! I have to give these to Hotch!" Adelaide shrugged and walked into Garcia's office, sipping her coffee.

Garcia walked into the conference room talking at an unimaginable pace. "I looked at the three victims. The first was a woman by the name of Sandy Andrews who worked for a temp agency for about three years. The second was a electrician, Harold Bromont. And the third was a dancer by the name of Mursal Ghout."

"So was there anything in common between the victims?" Rossi asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Not at first, but I did a bit more digging, and it turns out they all had organ donations last year from the same woman." She pulled up another picture on her laptop. "Yorice Hunt. She died in a car accident last year, and they gave them the donated organs."

"So what does this mean?" Derek said looking around.

"It means we may be looking for someone who was denied one of those organs, or someone connected to Yorice Hunt."

"Like an angry dad?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe." Rossi sighed.

"I think we should still consider Adelaide."

"Why? She has no relation to Yorice, or to any of the other victims." Reid explained.

"She was still at the crime scene. The skeleton still happened to fall on her right after a case that involved her club."

"I agree. She will not be our first suspect, but we should keep an eye out for her just in case." Reid and Garcia shared a look. Garcia grabbed her computer and went to head back to her room. As she walked in, Adelaide was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To work. They called me in. One of the managers is really sick and can't make it in."

"Okay. See you later." Adelaide walked over and hugged Garcia.

"Bye." Garcia sighed and sat back down.

As Adelaide was walking down the street towards the club, she thought back to the way Morgan looked at her leaving the building. She decided to shrug it off since he didn't seem like he trusted her from the start. She was flipping through the songs on her iPod, went there were gunshots and the glass of the store she was walking in front of, broke.

She immediately ducked down and something flew off the roof of the building. She watched in horror as the object thrown, suddenly looked like a body and landed in the middle of the road, broken, twisted and covered in blood.

She leaned against the brick, trying to clear her head of the image she just witnessed. She heard sirens and someone from an ambulance ran out and began assessing the body. Someone walked up to her and asked if she was alright.

Then appearing at the crime scene, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid got out of an FBI van and spotted her in the crowd.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

If you don't know how to pronounce the names, I just made them up on the spot so basically just sound them out and that's how it is.I also didn't mean for it to be this short, it looked longer on Open Office.

Read and Review! Please? With a cherry on top?


End file.
